


Klance are Feminists

by self_love_guru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic klance, M/M, Rant Fic, Someone stop me, i love my children, like one mention of shiro, soft klance, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Lance hears some misogynists and rants to Keith.





	Klance are Feminists

Lance burst into Keith's room- Shiro must've let him in.

"Babe you're never gonna guess what I fucking heard on the way over here!"

Keith smiled, "You're going to tell me whether I guess or not."

Lance sighed dramatically as he flopped onto his boyfriend's bed, "Okay! So I was walking here, yeah?"

"Mhm.."

"And, I mean I only caught part of the conversation, I could've misunderstood but also that's really hard to misinterpret. Also I shouldn't have even been eavesdropping in the first place-"

"Lance," Keith cut him off, grinning fondly, "You're rambling."

Lance chuckled, "Oh, yeah! So anyway, the first guy says, 'but girls without makeup' and immediately I'm glaring at the back of their heads cause whatever they're talking about, I don't like it. And the second guy pauses a bit then says, 'the struggle is real'." 

Keith snorted at the bizarre response of the stranger.

"I know right?!" Lance threw his hands in the air exasperatedly, "He was talking like he was personally victimized by women doing what they want with their bodies."

"That's insane," Keith agreed.

Lance nodded, "and extremely misogynistic. God, it's like, no, you don't get an opinion. Keep your small, sad life out of all women's ways. Make up or not, girls are gonna walk all over them. Jeez, I'm so tired of people and their insane expectations."

Keith was sitting near Lance's head, smiling down at his boyfriend, "I love you."

"Keith, I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

Lance stared into Keith's violet eyes, "It's so dumb, what those guys said."

Keith nodded, "I'll track them down and fight them. Knifes for equal rights."

It was Lance's turn to snort, "Don't ever say that again."

Keith bent down and kissed Lance's forehead, "I love you a lot."

"I love you too."

"Did you need something?" Not that I don't love the surprise, cause I do. But it is a surprise."

Lance's face turned red and Keith smiled as he turned his face into the bed to try to hide the blush, "I just missed you."

"We saw each other yest- Y'know what?"

Lance hummed as Keith's hands had subconsiously started playing with the Cuban boy's hair.

"I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually overheard that conversation between two guys in my school and I was ready to throw hands. I honestly don't know how one of the guys (aka "the struggle is real" shit head,) actually has a girlfriend.  
> *shakes head*  
> Stay safe!!


End file.
